Missing
by locurabella
Summary: He was too late. No longer a OneShot, but a twopartner. Naley.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a dark One Shot, I hope all of you like it. Please reply!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the song 'Missing' by Evanescence.

* * *

Haley heard the door slam shout like every morning when Brooke took off for school with Lucas. How long has it been since she had attended school? Three weeks? She didn't care; Haley's pride for school died long ago.

Why even go?

Everyday was hell; students all over the campus would constantly tease her. It has been six months since she has returned from tour, and yet she was still treated like she was too good for them in Tree Hill High; however, Haley knew she didn't belong with them, yet above them, but in reality she was underneath them. The life she once knew was gone, all because of a dream of becoming a singer.

Peyton, her so-called friend, treats her like crap. She never lets Haley forget what she did every time she see's her. Brooke and Lucas, what to say about them? They moved on. At first they would be with her whenever possible. Inevitable, since they are in love, over time Lucas and Brooke would visit Haley less and less. Nowadays, it's was just "Hey or see you later." It killed Haley to know that her only friends did not have time for her, but eventually, the pain of loneliness became numb.

Misery truly loves her company, and, Haley blames herself for permitting the pain to happen. She would lie at first declaring she was ok. But now she has built walls, pushing anyone that did try to help away. Though inside the walls screamed HELP! But who would help her in her condition? Lucas? He devoted all his time to basketball and Brooke. Haley was no longer part of his life, nonetheless his best friend who he once loved too.

Love is such a powerful word.

For Haley, love was a joke. Love was nothing but a distant memory in her mind. Just like Nathan; the one she would do anything for— the man she loves. Too bad Nathan doesn't feel the same about her. He made crystal clear to her when she came back from tour that he wanted nothing to do with her any longer. Nathan hates her for ruining their marriage and for ruining his life. Probably at this point, he's with Peyton gossiping about her. Ironic isn't it? When Peyton and Nathan were dating, they couldn't stand each other, and now they're always around one another. It kills Haley further to know Nathan has moved on because of her and the dreaded decision to go to tour to live out a dream.

Slowly, Haley began to rise from her bed, and make her way to the bathroom dreading every step she took. Arriving to the bathroom, Haley flipped on the bathroom switch, instantly revealing her reflection from the mirror. She stared at herself, and what a mess she appeared; her hair was not combed, she looked paler and thinner, plus dark circles have formed from her lack of sleep. Rapidly tears began to form in her eyes. Haley hated the person looking back at her. She saw an ugly, pathetic, and useless person.

"I hate you!" Haley yelled at herself.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" Haley whispered continually, while she covered her face with her hands. Reluctantly, Haley gazed back at the mirror suddenly realizing she had enough. Haley has had enough of her life. Mostly enough of being a disturbance in everyone's life—enough of being Nathan's disturbance. Staring at herself longer, Haley couldn't hold the tears any longer. Why did she let her life get so out of control? Adjusting the sink water to her desired temperature, Haley washed her face harshly with soap. When she was finished, her face appeared red while her eyes were puffy. Grabbing the comb as fast as she could, Haley began to untangle her hair, leaving her hair smooth and straight. Once she was done, Haley stared her appearance for the last time. It was time.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
__Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Haley began to walk out of the bathroom, and into her room to grab her backpack to proceed into the kitchen. Once she was at the kitchen, Haley sat down on one of the stools, and took out some lined papers to begin her letter.

Dear Nathan,

I finally realized something that has taken me longer to figure out than you— we don't belong together. We're not as I once thought, meant to be. I am so sorry I screwed up your life. I really never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was for you to be proud of me. I wanted to chase my dream of becoming a singer, something you said not to hide, and pursue like you and basketball. Why couldn't you see that singing was my passion? Didn't you get that I love singing as you love basketball? Well, that doesn't matter now; music is nothing to me if you're not with me.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Please, please forgive me is all I ask. I know I'm not perfect, as you once thought I was. That's why I came to a decision to stop the pain in your heart and mine. I'm setting you free Nathan, as you long waited. I won't be a bother anymore. And you'll be able to live your life finally without me wrecking it. I signed the divorce papers and its official: You are now a free man, to date whoever, whenever.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

I just want you to know one thing though Nathan, I will always love you. When I was out on tour, I thought of you constantly. Every song I sang was about you. I know you don't feel the same. So I ask you this last favor, even though it kills me to write this, I want you to find love; don't ignore it, don't believe that because of me, you will never trust another person. I was a fool; I was selfish to have done what I did and leave you behind. So, please be happy. Love again; find a person to love and take care of her. Something I failed you at. Nathan, I simply ask for you to be happy and to be in love with that person that I could never have measure up to.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

Nevertheless, I know you don't care for me. This letter maybe useless to you, but all I wanted to say was goodbye and that I'm sorry. Tell Lucas and Brooke I will miss them, even though they barely had time for me. Tell them I love them with all my heart, and, I'll always treasure our friendship. Even though Peyton hates me too, I wish her the best of luck with her art and her club. Tell her I'm also sorry for being a disappointment in her life. She's right, people do always leave. Following, tell Karen 

I'm sorry as well. I never told her this, but I love her more than my own mother. It's terrible to say, but she took care of me more than her.

I'm sorry Karen and I'll miss you.

Lastly, tell my family I love them, and that I'm sorry for leaving them and being another disappointment; not only for them but for all, mostly you Nathan.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?_

Again please forgive me. But do know this, I will never forget you, as you forgotten me. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me… although I took advantage of that, but not any longer. Be happy Nathan. Don't you ever doubt that I didn't love you, when I did love you. I still do. This point on, I know I will be happy. Do the same, even if you have replaced me with Peyton. God damn it Nathan, I love you.

Always and forever,

Haley James

_Isn't someone..._

_Missing me…?_

When Haley finished, she folded the letter into the envelope, and on the front wrote Nathan's name. She then laid it on the counter next to a dry purple flower and her wedding ring along with the plastic bracelet. Haley took out one last item from her bag, her bottle of pills labeled: ANTI-DEPRESSANTS. Haley spilled a handful of pills into her hand, rapidly swallowing them. Swiftly after, Haley walked towards the couch and laid down. She turned on the boom box next to her, and selecting a song, switching it to repeat itself. (Same song you been hearing/ reading the lyrics to). For the first time, Haley laid in comfort, waiting for the pain in her heart to go away.

Haley didn't cry. She simply stared at her picture covered in pink, on top saying _love_, until at last her body was at peace.

--

"Just go inside. She'll probably be in her room sleeping. You won't see her, please Nathan? We'll be right back. We're just going to pay the landlord our monthly rent. Here's the key," Brooke said, as she handed Nathan the keys to the apartment, while she and Lucas started to walk towards the landlord. Nathan watched them walk away, and he sighed as he began to open the door. Once he walked inside, he accidentally slammed the door shut. He looked to his left and saw Haley sleeping on the couch. _Strange, she's a light sleeper, _he thought. Looking away, Nathan ignored her, and made his way to her bedroom to grab Brooke's laptop. Once he walked inside the room, memories came flooding into his mind of him and Haley. Nathan glanced around the room further; he was sad the way things ended between him and Haley, but their marriage was indeed over. Shrugging off the feeling of remorse, Nathan walked back to the living room, and turned off the boom box that was playing depressing music. Once he set the laptop on the table, he looked ahead at Haley asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful. Nathan followed by glancing at the time, it was 1:20 p.m.

_Why is she still asleep at this time? _



Sighing, Nathan stood up from the couch to grab a drink, and as he walked toward the refrigerator, a bottle on the floor caught his attention labeled: ANTI-DEPRESSANTS. He picked it up and the bottle was empty. He read the label, and it was sold on December 6 and it was now December 12. _How can it be empty? _Nathan thought as he turned his attention to the counter instantly discovering a letter with his name, along with the divorce papers, Haley's ring, and the plastic bracelet. _No, she couldn't… she wouldn't. _Nathan's eyes beamed in fear.

"Haley wake up!" Nathan yelled in fear of the worst. No response. He yelled again, and still no response from Haley. Quickly, Nathan ran as fast as he could to Haley, shaking her as hard as he could to wake her. Although, Haley's motionless body didn't stir, she did not even open her eyes. Tears came pouring down from Nathan's face. How could she have killed herself? Instantaneously, Nathan hugged Haley deceased body as tight as he could.

She was gone.

She was dead.

"Why did you kill yourself, Haley? Why? You had so much to live for," Nathan said between sobs.

"Nathan we're here…" Brooke said walking in the room with Lucas.

"Nathan?" Brooke whispered, as she stared in fear to why Nathan was crying while he held Haley.

"What happened?" Lucas asked terrified to know the answer.

"She's gone," Nathan whispered, and within a second, the frame Brooke was holding dropped to the floor, shattering to pieces.

After the echo of the frame shattering, Brooke ran to Haley, removing her from Nathan's embrace to hers as she hysterically cried. Meanwhile, Lucas remained in shock; his friend was dead, and there was no bringing her back. Swiftly, Lucas fell to the floor not wanting to believe what had happened. He couldn't, Haley was supposed to be alive for him, not dead. Following, tears began to form, and no more than a second later, Lucas was hysterically crying on the floor.

Breaking from his paralyzed phase, Nathan stood from the couch and called 911, though he knew there was nothing they could do. When he hung up, Nathan began walk over to the counter to read the letter Haley had wrote to him. As Nathan began to read it, more tears spilled; Haley was wrong, the whole letter was wrong. Nathan still did love her, and he could never replace her with Peyton— he could never replace Haley. In another section, Haley had written that she was a disappointment to him, and no she was not. He was just too stubborn to forgive her. His pride, his stupid pride took over.

Once Nathan was finished reading the letter, he turned to the divorce papers, and tore them up to little pieces in anger. She was still his wife; no papers could ever deny that.

In a matter of minutes the ambulance came into the apartment and took Haley's lifeless body away. From that point on, everything went in slow motion in Nathan's eyes. The men taking Haley away, Brooke explaining to the men what had happened, while Lucas was still on the floor sobbing away, still not wanting to talk to anyone. Though, the most painful scene was when the ambulance men were taking Haley away. Not from the apartment, but from Nathan's life.

Haley had killed herself because of him, because she thought he would _finally _be happy. How could this be happy? Nathan felt like the worst person on earth; his wife had just killed herself because of him and with the thought that he didn't love her. In addition, Nathan couldn't do anything to bring his wife back. He couldn't save Haley, and it was his entire fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I know I'm late with this, but I finally completed this second part to 'Missing.' I hope all of you will like it. Please reply!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own One Tree Hill, or My Immortal by Evanescence

_--_

_Haley Anne Scott_

_Beloved wife, friend and daughter_

_May 27, 1989- December 12, 2006_

Nathan stared at the tombstone across him while he held a dozen white roses.

So much has occurred since that day after Haley's death…

**Flashback:**

"Now we pray that Haley is in a happy place, where she can be in peace and watch over us, knowing we have accepted her actions. Haley Scott is to be remembered and loved. God rest her soul," the Reverend spoke, as he signaled with his hands a cross of peace followed by instructing the men controlling the truck to let down the casket.

Everyone from the side watched the coffin sink into the ground, inch by inch. Each inch it dropped, the more painful it was to those that loved Haley, and the further pain of accepting that she was gone for good.

In the first row stood the most important people in Haley's life— her parents, Lucas, Karen, Brooke, Peyton, and then Nathan. Not intended to be last for but respect and separation from the James'. Truth be told, Nathan was warned not to attend the funeral. Half of the crowd who has attended hated Nathan Scott; he took away the one precious person they all loved. They couldn't see any good in him. But they didn't stir a riot due to the fact that he _was _Haley's husband, the man she loved; took her life away for.

When the burial was finished, the first row stood still, and stared at the grave that was now completed. The others from the back all walked individually to them, expressing their deepest grief and sympathy until it was only the front row and Haley's grave. Nathan bowed his head, gripping further the single white rose he held.

"I hope you're happy," Jimmy spoke bitterly. "After all, Haley did this for you, to _finally _be happy," Jimmy said repeating Haley's last words from the letter. Nathan kept his head down, swallowing in the pain.

"I…I, I didn't…" Nathan couldn't continue his sentence. How could he? All that was running through his mind was the word murderer. Peyton turned her head towards Nathan, reaching to hold his hand, but quickly Nathan shook it off. Since Haley's death, Nathan hasn't spoke to Peyton; he didn't want to be near her, and as wrong as he knew he was, he couldn't help but hate Peyton. _Replaced me with Peyton_ was all Nathan thought when he saw her.

"Haley, know that I love you" Lydia cried, as she kneeled by her daughter's grave. "And that it's ok. I forgive you. Your dad and I forgive you… say hi to your grandma for me, and don't worry sweetheart, I'll see you soon."



"We'll see you soon" replied Jimmy by his wife's side, holding her hand to lift Lydia up. "We'll see you soon. Until then my Haley-bop… my baby" Jimmy softly spoke, tearing along with his wife Lydia. Their child was gone, and that's not how it is suppose to go. They, the parents are supposed to die first, then their children. That's the order. Looking one last time, both James' parents turned to Karen, and both hugged her. The two older women held each other crying, until Jimmy untangled Lydia away. They said their goodbyes and the James' were gone, never looking once at Nathan.

Following, Karen kneeled to Haley's grave, lightly touching the tombstone.

"Hello my dear. I read what you wrote to me, and I also forgive you, and I don't hate you. I don't blame you. Just know that I loved you as the daughter I never had. I remember the first day I met you in your ballerina outfit, asking for milk and cookies. So many memories, so many great ones, that I shall never forget," Karen said beginning to tear, holding tightly to the edge of the tomb. "I'm going to miss all the advices you would ask of me. And I will miss that radiant smile of yours, as will my costumers. Bliss your soul, my daughter. One day we'll see each other again. That's a promise," Karen finished as she rose from the ground. Turning around, Karen walked over to Nathan, who still had his head down. She stooped inches away from him. He looked up at her. She simply glared at him, followed by a slap across the face. Nathan turned his head back at her, touching his cheek.

"I don't want you anywhere near my café or near me. Haley didn't deserve to die, you did," Karen spoke bitterly as Nathan's eyes grew further teary. "I really hope you're happy because Haley did this for you and your _happiness,_" Karen said, wiping away her tears and preceding her walk to Lucas; who hasn't spoke to anyone since Haley's death.

"I'll wait for you in car," Karen spoke faintly. Lucas he simply nodded. From there, Karen gone, and following along was Peyton.

"People always leave… I hate that sentence with every fiber of my body. I didn't mean to mistreat you. I was just mad. I was mad because everyone I love always leaves, but the thing was that you came back, and I channeled all that anger towards you," Peyton said while she kneeled down next to the grave. "Instead of hating you, I should have been supportive. I should have been there for you, and look what happened…you should hate me, Hales. Hate me. I'm sorry Haley, and you're not a disappointment. I am for not being there for you when you most needed me the most. I so sorry Haley, I will never forget you. I hope you and my mother happiness in the after life. Lastly know this, Nathan and I never had anything going on. He loves you and regrets everything. He's hurting badly… we're all sorry" Peyton replied, quickly rising from the ground and walking as fast as she could away from them; away from the pain.

Brooke slowly walked to Haley's grave, kneeling down as the rest had. She forced a smile, trying her best to hold back the tears; the tears that had been pouring down since that day.

"Hey Haley, I bet heaven's really nice. I bet you have a crowd already, waiting for you to sing with that angelic voice you have, and I bet that you're really happy than how anyone from down here is. Hales, we miss you, severely. I don't know how I can take another day without waking up in the apartment and knowing you're not there. You were my roommate, my sister. Do you know that Lucas hasn't spoken to anyone since that day you… I don't know if I can help him. I can't be the strong one, you were the strong one," Brooke replied sobbing all over again. "In the letter you wrote that I forgotten all about you, it's not true. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought you were improving, I didn't know you were dying inside. But you're right; Lucas and I barely made time for you. That's my biggest regret. Damn it girl, I'll miss you, but I won't always grieve. We had great times together that I will never forget. I won't forget you. Never, I love you tutor girl. I'll always love you," Brooke finished, dropping her rose on Haley's grave, and smiling one last time followed by walking to Lucas.

"I'll be with your mom. Take your time," Brooke said, kissing him in the cheek, though Lucas didn't reply, only stood still. Brooke sighed, walking over to Nathan, whose appearance only reflected one word: broken. Brooke rubbed his shoulder, while Nathan didn't reply. Weakly smiling, Brooke whispered goodbye, and she was gone.



Lucas and Nathan remained, both still and speechless. Lucas walked closer to Haley's grave, kneeling down. He also touched the tombstone, tearing all that he kept in these last days.

"Why Hales?" Lucas spoke for the first time. "Why did you kill yourself? You had so much to live for. Why did you let one guy tear you apart? It was suppose to be me and you against the world. Remember? Though it was me that forgot, Hales; I didn't mean to abandon you. Like Brooke, I thought you were improving, but it was all a lie. Why didn't you tell us the truth? I would have been there for you. I will…was always there for you. You were my best friend, no scratch that, you were my sister that shouldn't have died. I'm so sorry Haley if I have failed you. I never meant to spend more time with Brooke and focus the rest to basketball. I should have been with you, checked up on you. Who am I now suppose to go to for help, or to just hang out with? The river court guys miss you just as bad, but they'll never be my best friends like you were. No one ever will. I miss you Hales, so much. I keep thinking back at all the great memories we had. Like every year we write down our grade predictions, then our mini golf course on the roof. Our movie nights, and, our book conversations. I haven't even finished the book I began. It just reminds me of you because I'm in the chapter about you. It's too hard. I love you Haley, and know that I forgive you and that this is not my last visit. I love you" Lucas sincerely said, dropping down his rose on the grave and making his way to Nathan, who looked at him tired and scared.

Lucas stopped his walk, directly staring at Nathan. So many emotions ran through the Scott brothers.

"I don't know of what to think of you," Lucas spoke coldly to Nathan, whose eyes grew further teary as before.

"Then be like the rest, hate me. Hate me for taking away your best friend. Hate me for being an ass to her. Just hate me and leave," Nathan said as he looked down at his rose.

"But I don't want to hate you. I don't. But Haley's not here anymore and if she was, I know she would say not to hate you," Lucas replied.

"Then what do you think of me?" Nathan asked. Lucas stepped closer to him.

"Indifferent. All I know at this point is that I never want to see you again. For what we been through, you're not my brother anymore. He wouldn't have allowed Haley to kill herself," Lucas replied, followed by walking away, and from then on, he was also gone. Nathan remained alone, both on the outside and on the inside. He sniffed, trying to keep it all in, though no use. He laid on the top of his wife's grave, crying his eyes out, no caring if he had dirt all over him.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wish this was one all a bad nightmare, which I could wake up and you'd be there beside me to calm me— beside me not dead. I didn't mean to cause so much grieve. I was just too fucking stubborn. Too damn stubborn for this pride I couldn't let go, and look what happened, look what it did. You're dead.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I never deserved you. Yes, I told you that you had a gift, and you do…did have one. The only reason I said that stupid ultimatum was because I was afraid you would leave me for good. I knew you would 

get famous quickly, and then you would forget me and leave me. I didn't want to loose you, but I lost you anyways. I was selfish, and ass, any name given to me for treating you the way I did when you returned from tour. Why couldn't I just forgive you and let us be happy? Why am I like this? Why am I this stupid? You were the best thing that came to me, that happened to me. The only best thing that happened to me, and I took that for granted. I selfishly took you for granted, and for that I'm sorry.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"I also deserve all that hate from the people that love you. They all blame me, and I blame myself. Hales, come back. I need you. I need you so bad. We all do. I can't acceptance the fact that you're gone. I cant, I won't. Why did you have to kill yourself? Why couldn't you just divorce me and moved on. I would have preferred that, than this; anything but this. I don't want you gone. I need you here, beside me where you belong. What have I done?

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"You know, I think back on the day you first tutored me. How direct you were, and how you wouldn't take any of my crap. How much you taught me, how much you changed me. Remember when you got drunk at the beach and barfed on Dan? I'll never forget that. Then when you first cheered at the Secret Competition, and all the times you sang to me, when I felt most blue. You were always making me feel better, always. At our wedding, you looked so beautiful; then again, you always look beautiful, no matter what you were wearing. Baby, I…I… don't even know what to say anymore. This hurts me so much that I hurt you so much to make you have killed yourself. I feel like a murderer. Might as well say I am.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"I know you are gone, and I pray you're at a better place, but know this. I love you. Always and forever, Haley, and I will never forget you. You will always be my wife, my first true love. You have all of me. I'm so sorry for have ever had caused this pain. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. If I could, I would take everything that has passed in a heart beat. I would do _anything_ to have you back in my arms, Hales. But I'm too late. I was too fucking late! You needed me and I treated you like shit. I let others treat you bad as well. I allowed myself to hurt you. I ignored you. Ignorance is not bliss. Not now and not ever. I can't ever forget you. No one can ever replace you. I love you…always and forever," Nathan finished as he held onto the dirt while he sobbed.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

After awhile, Nathan rose from the ground and placed next to the tombstone the plastic bracelet he had once gave Haley. Swiftly, Nathan wiped away his tears, and then placed the rose next to the bracelet as he stared at his wife's grave one more time. He knew things would never be the same, but one day he had to accept those changes. After fixing his rose and bracelet, he gripped the top of the tombstone.



"Don't say I never gave you anything," Nathan faintly said and began to walk away, not once looking back.

**End.**

Over the course of the years, Nathan did come back and visit. He would visit on important dates like Valentines Day, Haley's birthday, and other accessions. He would tell her how his life has been like and that life never went back to normal, but then again, things would never go back to normal. Eventually, Karen forgave Nathan and that so did Lucas. The James', some talk to him, but Haley's parents will never forgive him. Though, Nathan was ok with that. Part of him could never forgive himself either.

With the friends, Peyton now owns Tric and is married to Lucas. They're expecting a child very content. They became a couple around two years ago, after Brooke and Lucas slit up. It was a mutual thing. Now they're great friends, and Brooke continued her fashion business and is now part of a campaign to help people around the globe with depression. She is also engaged to an actor. Karen and Keith also married while Deb and Dan are in marriage counseling. Though it took time, people did progress and slowly adjusted to their life without Haley. Her memory flows in Tree Hill, and it always will.

"Daddy, look! It says my name, Haley," the little blue eyed brunette pointed at the tombstone while Nathan smiled, and lifting her up.

"Yeah it does, but she's another Haley. Someone I want you to meet," Nathan said as he kissed his girl's cheek. Nathan then looked down at the tombstone.

"Hey Hales, I finally brought her like I promised. This is my daughter, Haley Jane Scott. She's six years old. Hay, say hello," Nathan told his daughter.

"Hello," Little Haley said, then went off to play with the flowers in the corner.

"She's cute isn't she? She's really smart too. Her teachers always complement her on how proficient she is on her tests. I'm really proud of her. Wow, I still can't believe 10 years have past. I still miss you dearly. But I kept my promise, like you asked. I found happiness. And I'm doing well as a lawyer. Basketball wasn't all I hoped for. But I am happy nonetheless," Nathan said while he watched his daughter play with the flowers.

"Just know that I love you, and I'll come back again, real soon. Happy anniversary, Hales, and one day, I'll see you again," Nathan said smiling as he placed the dozen white roses by Haley's tombstone. Staring for awhile more, Nathan began to walk away.

"Haley lets go," Nathan said as the bubbly little girl ran to her father and grabbed his hand. They walked to his car in complete bliss.


End file.
